1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a window and four independently moveable screens to selectively reveal only preselected merchandise while other merchandise in the window is partially or completely hidden from view by the screens.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Displays have been used for decades in stores to attempt to draw the attention of consumers to certain merchandise. Some displays, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,388 to Loftus and U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,315 to Harvey, include the use of rigid panels to selectively display certain merchandise to a consumer. However, to moving the rigid panels of these displays is very cumbersome, awkward and creates a lot of noise. Thus, there is a need in the art for an advertising display devise that is easy to use and moves the screens in quiet manner so as to not detract from the merchandise being displayed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a display device.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with a currently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention in which a display device includes a frame, a first screen, a second screen, a third screen and a fourth screen. The first and second screens each have a distal end that is movable generally in a first direction between a first limit position and a second limit position. The third and fourth screens each have a first distal end that is movable generally in a second direction between a first limit position and a second limit position. The second direction is at an angle with respect to the first direction. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, tension is applied in the first direction to each of the first distal end of each of the first screen and the second screen in a direction away from the respective second proximal end. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a first guide channel is fixedly connected to an upper portion of the frame. A second guide channel is fixedly connected to a lower portion the frame. A first and second set of support carriers, each having at least one roller, are rotatably received in the first and second guide channels, respectively. A spring connects one of the first set of support carriers to the top end of the first screen, and one of the second set of support carriers to the bottom end of the first screen. The springs are in tension so that at least one roller of each of the support carriers of the first set maintain contact with the first guide channel and at least one roller of each of the support carriers of the second set maintain contact with the second guide channel.